ELEMENTARY MY DEAR SWAN
by CREATIVE WRITING 16
Summary: SEQUEL TO FASTEST FAIRY TALE ALIVE. EMMA SWAN IS CALLED TO LONDON BY THE GREAT DETECTIVE SHERLOCK HOLMES TO INVESTIGATE A MURDER OF A FAIRY TALE CHARACTER AND TO SOLVE A MURDER INVOLVING MAGIC
1. Chapter 1

ELEMENTARY MY DEAR SWAN

After working with the Scarlett speedster from another Universe Emma Swan has been called to the United Kingdom by the great detective Sherlock Holmes on a magical case that requires some fairy tale action.

Emma looked at the file Sherlock gave her. She went to The Mayors office to the others and placed the file on the desk.

Mary-Margaret: what's that?

Emma: some British guy gave it to me in the diner this morning. Look inside it.

They looked in the file. It said the name "Ashley Boyd".

David: Cinderella.

Emma: she was found dead in London two days ago. This British guy wants me to help him find the killer.

David: she had a baby Snow.

Mary-Margaret: we have to go to the funeral.

Regina: look I know Cinderella didn't really like me but she was a friend before we got our memories back.

Emma: ok looks like we're going to London.

Regina: who was the guy who gave you the file?

Emma: calls himself….Sherlock Holmes…..

Henry: oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 DAYS AGO…**

Doctor John Watson walked into 221B Baker street. He walked up the steps to the apartment to his partner in deductions Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock was sitting at his chair looking at a blank wall.

John: everything ok?

Sherlock: Brilliant astonishing confusing.

John: what?

Sherlock threw John a file. John opened it.

Sherlock: gift from Lastrade. He was very interested.

John: Ashley Boyd. 29. She has Young girl. Mary Boyd.

Sherlock: American. Found Dead on North London Street this morning.

John: how did she die?

Sherlock: that's the confusing part. She was found dead on the pavement with the girl in the stroller. No sign of struggle or stab wounds or gunshot wounds nothing.

John: So how did she die?

Sherlock: one thing everyone missed.

John: and that would be?

Sherlock: there was a pile of dust beside her.

John: a pile of dust. right?

Sherlock: took some of that dust analysed it and it shows that the dust particles were that of a right ventricle.

John: you're saying that the pile of dust was a heart?

Sherlock: no it is a heart. And the woman. She should sixty-four years old.

John: what do you mean sixty-four years old Sherlock?

Sherlock: I saw her once. In 1983. In a place called StoryBrooke. I've been studying the place ever since. Come on we're going to Maine.

John: what Maine? I'm not going to Maine. I don't know if you noticed but I'm a father now and I can't just leave the country.

Sherlock stood up.

Sherlock: of course. I completely respect your decisions.

Sherlock came behind John and stuck him with a syringe to the side of his neck and knocked him out.

Sherlock: I know you're a father John that's why I got Mary's approval first.

Sherlock and a passed out John made their way to StoryBrooke.


	3. Chapter 3

**PRESENT DAY….**

Sherlock and a drugged John made their way to StoryBrooke. John woke up. They went into Granny's did their business and they walked out.

John: Sherlock who was she?

Sherlock: Mycroft and I used to come here when we were kids. I was almost kidnapped by the mayor of this town in 1985. We stopped going after that. We tried to report it but nothing was found. I've been watching the town ever since and going in there proves my point.

John: what point?

Sherlock: that everyone in this town hasn't aged a day. The waitress in there her name's Ruby. She was twenty two last I saw her which was thirty one years ago.

John: are you sure?

Sherlock: am I ever wrong?

John: ok so why hand the file to that woman?

Sherlock: because she Is the only new face I've seen since I've been studying this place. He name is Emma Swan. No real parents bounced around from foster home until she ended up here in 2011 when her biological son brought her here.

John: what does that mean. How can they not age?

Sherlock: one thing John…Magic.

Sherlock and John made their way back to London.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina was in the mayor's office looking through some old files dating back to 1985. One she looked at. When she saw the name and the pictures. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold back the tears coming from her eyes. Robin walked into her.

Robin: hey are you ok?

Regina wiped her eyes and put the file away.

Regina: Yes I'm fine. When are we leaving to London?

Robin: tonight. Emma has the flights booked. We can't use magic there's too many people going. Are you sure you're ok?

Regina shook her head no and showed Robin the file.

Regina: look at it.

Robin looked at the file.

Robin: Sherlock Holmes. You have a file on him?

Regina: before I had Henry and you I got lonely. I wanted….a child. One day a British Family came to town. I was nice to them. One of their children the youngest was nice. He could deduct anything. I….tried to take him as my own. But the family escaped. I think he might be here for me.

Robin: Regina. He was already in StoryBrooke he would've come for you then.

Regina: ok. I just what if he recognises me?

Robin: I will protect you. We all will. I love you.

Regina: I love you too.

Regina and Robin kissed.

Emma walked into them.

Emma: come on we're heading.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived in London. They were in the airport.

Emma: ok Mom, Dad, Regina go to the funeral. Henry, Hook and I will go to this Baker Street address. Meet us there after the funeral.

Mary-Margaret: ok.

Emma, Killian and Henry took a Cab to Baker Street. They knocked on the door to be opened by an old woman.

Woman: can I help you?

Emma: we're looking for Sherlock Holmes.

Woman: Boys! Clients! They're American! Upstairs.

They walked upstairs into the flat. They saw Sherlock sitting in his chair in the centre of the flat.

Sherlock: pay up.

Emma: excuse me?

Sherlock: wasn't talking to you.

John walked in and handed Sherlock a twenty-pound note.

Sherlock: told you.

Emma: told him what?

Sherlock: John made a bet with me that you wouldn't come.

Emma: oh. So why did you call me here?

Sherlock: to ask you a question.

Emma: you took me halfway across the world to ask me a question?

John: oh there is always a punch line to this.

Sherlock: does magic exist?

John: don't mind him he's a former cocaine addict.

Emma: yes.

John: she's toying with you Sherlock.

Sherlock: John don't have to be father somewhere?

John left.

Sherlock: now. Prove it.

Everything around floated in the air and then settled back to the ground.

Sherlock: ok. I'm interested. Mrs Hudson tea for four. By the way Men in Black take the fake hand off it's the most obvious thing about you.

Emma changed Killian's fake hand back into his hook.

Sherlock: alright now we can begin. That girl who was found dead Ashley Boyd. A pile of dust was beside her. I scanned it had traces of the components that make up a right ventricle. Was it a heart?

Emma: yes. Whoever killed her must have magic. We can rip out people's hearts and crush them to dust.

Sherlock had a blank expression on his face.

Emma: I thought you'd be surprised.

Sherlock: I have six eyeballs, twelve thumbs, nine livers, three brains and a human head in my fridge this doesn't surprise me it excites me.

Killian: yeah your face really shows it.

Sherlock: you can't say much Captain. Cut your fingernails and drink more water and you might smile like you mean it.

Killian: how do you know I'm a captain?

Sherlock: you have three rings on your fingers one selects of a navy soldier but it's gold patterned so looks like a gift from a person in higher power probably a captain because of the navy but you wouldn't always wear it because he's not around so he must've passed the ship down to you. You loved the ship but you miss it that's why you wear it, you suffer from anxiety because you clench your fists because your head hurts it was worse in your early life but you found someone so it gets better but the marks on your hand won't go away and you haven't cut your fingernails in two weeks so your confused why the marks look worse even though you barely clench your fists and you always have one eyebrow slightly raised and teeth clenched so your head always hurts from drinking alcohol so your head hurts equals anxiety.

Killian: Bloody hell. He's right.

Emma: you suffer from anxiety?

Killian: I thought it wasn't bad.

Sherlock: it's bad. Go to bed early tonight drink a pint of water and it will get better.

Henry: you really are a master of deduction.

Sherlock: I like Wolverine too.

Henry: how do you know I like Wolverine?

Sherlock: I saw you with a marvel app on your phone reading a piece on Wolverine. I like him too. Come on the funeral began at 10. It's now 12:28 Funeral over.

Sherlock grabbed his coat and they walked out of the flat.

Sherlock: I love you people! Magic! Brilliant! You know what this means?

Emma: what?

Sherlock: it means…..the game is on!


	6. Chapter 6

David and Mary-Margaret met Emma, Killian, Henry, Sherlock and John at the reception after the funeral.

Emma: he insisted we come here.

Sherlock: is this everyone?

Emma: no we're still waiting for Regina?

Sherlock: did you just say Regina?

Regina and Robin walked over to them. When Sherlock first looked at Regina time slowed down for him. He started to stop Breathing.

John: Sherlock what's wrong?

Sherlock pointed at Regina.

Sherlock: you. You tried to…

Sherlock went into shock and fell to the ground and started to have an attack

John: Sherlock!

John pointed at Emma.

John: you elevate his head!

Emma put Sherlock's head on her leg.

Sherlock: she tried to take me!

John: breath Sherlock!

John pointed at Regina.

John: leave because you're making him worse!

Mary-Margaret and Robin left with Regina.

Sherlock: all those years ago she tried to take me!

Sherlock passed out. He woke up in a hospital. John was beside him.

John: you're awake.

Sherlock: how long was I out.

John: a day.

Sherlock: what happened?

John: you had an attack.

Inspector Lastrade walked in.

Sherlock: Oh God you!

Sherlock turned up the morphine distribution in his IV.

Lastrade: well someone is happy to see me.

John: what's up?

Lastrade: I was just onto the chief inspector. Apparently he wants you on the case because everyone else is scared.

Sherlock: no they're not they just don't care. A woman dead nothing to show murder. Yep they don't give a shit.

Lastrade: I'll let you get some rest.

Lastrade left.

John: Sherlock what happened when you saw that woman?

Sherlock: can you send Ms Swan in here Please?

John: right.

John left.

The others were in the waiting room.

Emma: Ok. Regina you should keep your distance with him. He's the only one who can solve Ashley's Murder.

Regina: ok.

Mary-Margaret: So any suggestions on how she was murdered?

Emma: she had her heart ripped out.

David: so whoever killed her has magic.

John walked over to them.

John: Emma he wants to see you.

Emma walked into Sherlock's room.

Emma: you ok?

Sherlock: better.

Sherlock started to get out of the hospital bed.

Emma: what are you doing you just had an attack.

Sherlock: and? Hospitals bore me. The only thing I like about them is unlimited supply of morphine and I was thinking earlier about who might of killed Ms Boyd.

Emma: you were knocked.

Sherlock: gotta do something when you're asleep.

Emma: so who think killed her?

Sherlock: a ghost!


	7. Chapter 7

Robin and Regina left. Sherlock met up with the others.

Sherlock: right let's go.

Killian: where?

Sherlock: the scene of the crime.

They arrived where Ashley was murdered.

Emma: wow I feel really dark magic and you think a ghost killed her?

Sherlock: well you did tell me that magic exists and there were no signs of anyone here. She was laid to the ground gently after she was murdered but why kill her and take or harm her baby?

Sherlock examined the walls. He touched one of them and was blown back to the ground.

John: Sherlock!

Sherlock stood up.

Sherlock: I think that wall just planted something in my mind!

Emma: what?

Sherlock: I saw something when I touched the wall. I can't remember it though.

John: ok what about mind palace?

Sherlock: no it went passed the mind palace. I need something stronger to bring it back up.

Emma: what about magic?

Sherlock: that would work. Back to the flat.

They went back to Baker Street. Emma and Sherlock sat opposite each other

Emma: ok just relax.

Sherlock: that's what the morphine is for.

Emma put her hands on Sherlock's temples. She saw a lot of things but she got shut out of his head.

Emma: I'm not strong enough. But I know who is. Regina.

John: no he'll have an attack if he sees her.

Sherlock: John. Bring her in.

Regina walked into the flat. Sherlock was clenching the arm of his seat. Regina sat down opposite him.

Regina: before we get started. What happened before.

Sherlock: is irrelevant to the situation now so please don't make it harder on both of us.

Regina nodded and placed her hands on Sherlock's temples. She began to look into his mind. She saw a lot of things including how she met him in 1985. She saw his family first come into StoryBrooke. When she first met him and how much she knew she loved him and how she tried to take him from his family. Regina went passed that and she saw the memory that Sherlock forgot at the wall. Sherlock remembered what it was. Regina backed away from Sherlock.

Sherlock: I know what the memory is.

John: what is it Sherlock?

Sherlock: it's a house. A mansion. Made of stone and wood. It has a court yard outside it. On one of the pillars it had the words "Hatter House".

David: that's in StoryBrooke.

Henry: Jefferson used to live there. It's abandoned now.

Mary-Margaret: then looks like we're back to StoryBrooke.


	8. Chapter 8

They came back to StoryBrooke. They walked up the drive way to Hatter House mansion. David was armed with a sword, Mary-Margaret and Robin were both armed with bows and arrows.

Sherlock: did you bring your gun?

John: of course I did.

Sherlock: good give it to me.

John handed Sherlock his pistol. He took a bullet out and went over to Emma and Regina.

Sherlock: can you Enchant this to kill anything in there because we don't know what we're up against.

Emma: yeah.

Emma and Regina combined their magic to enchant the bullet. Sherlock then loaded t back into the gun. They entered the house Sherlock went in first. They looked around but nothing out of ordinary was to be found.

Sherlock: that's not right why send me to a place of interest from a "magical" crime scene with nothing to go on. So this ghost obviously is leading me on some wild goose chase.

They heard a voice come from behind them.

Voice: right you are Dearie!

They turned around to find Rumplestiltiskin in his dark one form.

Killian: the bloody crocodile!

Rumple: yes and no you see I'm.

Emma: the consciences of the dark one. I saw him when I was the dark one.

Rumple: right again. You see when I left Emma and Hook I needed a place to go so I came here considering it had the strongest magic I could tether too. But now I've used it all up so I needed a host body.

Sherlock: that's why you murdered Ashely Boyd. You knew that I came to the town and how a great deductive person I was.

Rumple: yes so I killed Cinderella and put on the case with them to see if you really are the great detective you say you are so I could.

Sherlock: take over my body. Survival of the fittest.

Rumple: exactly dearie. Now if you would be so kind to hand over your entire body and mind.

Sherlock: why would I ever do that?

Rumple: because this.

Rumplestiltiskin held Mary-Margret in a choke and pulled her towards him.

David: Snow!

Rumple: ah ah. Mr Holmes would you be so kind.

Sherlock: No.

Rumple: excuse me? From where I'm standing you are in no position to negotiate or deny.

Sherlock: do you wanna why I said no?

Rumple: well if it passes them from me from choking the life out of Snow White then yes enlighten me.

Sherlock: I've already beaten you. Because I knew you were there everywhere I went. I saw your shadow in the reflections from the mirrors in the hospitals at the crime scene. Took me a while to piece it all together but you're dying right as I speak you're slowly fading away begging for a body for the darkness to consume.

Rumple and Mary-Margaret disappeared and re-appeared outside. they all went outside.

Sherlock: do you wanna know another thing? You're scared of us because you know who we are.

Rumple: yes I do. Prince Charming, Snow White, The Saviour, The Evil Queen, Robin Hood, The Author, Captain Hook, Doctor John Watson and you are Sherlock Holmes! I believe the term is Consulting detective!

Sherlock: Wrong! The Term Is High Functioning Sociopath!

Sherlock took out the pistol shooting the enchanted bullet directly into Rumple's head and he vanished into Black Dust.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock and Emma were at Granny's.

Emma: thank you for finding Ashley's killer. But I have to ask why choose me?

Sherlock: well you were the only person who struck my attention and plus I've been studying you for a while now.

Emma: but how did you know that Me and Regina's magic would work on Rumplestiltiskin?

Sherlock: I didn't.

Emma laughed.

Emma: but how did you know all this would work?

Sherlock: Elementary My Dear Swan.

Emma: thank you Mr Holmes.

Emma walked outside to the others. Sherlock looked out the window at the flat. Regina looked up at him. She nodded towards him asking for forgiveness in the nod. Sherlock returned with a nod saying in it I forgive you. Regina slightly smiled and went over to Robin.

Robin: you ok?

Regina: yes. I'm better. Everything is better.

They all went home. John came into the room and they both sat down at the same time.

John: Well that was….interesting.

Sherlock: indeed.

John: magic.

Sherlock: none ageing people.

John: crocodile skin people.

Sherlock: fairy tale characters.

John: hearts turned to dust.

Sherlock: yeP.

They both started laughing.

John: can we go back to normal?

Sherlock: let's!


	10. Chapter 10

They went back to StoryBrooke and had a party in Granny's. they all gathered around and they raised their glasses.

David: to Cinderella.

They all said "to Cinderella" at the same time.

Emma went over to her parents.

Emma: you ok?

Mary-Margaret: yeah I feel better now.

Emma: when Sherlock shot dark one Rumple in the head I felt like a rush of darkness was being drawn to me.

David: maybe it was just backlash from when you were the dark one.

Emma: yeah maybe.

When everything cleared up it was just Emma, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina and Henry.

Emma: come on let's go home.

They were about to leave when a black cloud burst through the door and went inside Emma. She fell to the ground on conscious.

Mary-Margaret: Emma!

They knelt down beside her.

David: what happened?!

Regina: it must be the darkness of RumpleStilitskin. It needs a host and Emma was the most recent Dark One.

Henry: how do we get it out of her?

A portal opened in the diner and Barry Allen aka The Flash came through.

Mary-Margaret: Barry!

Barry looked down at the on conscious Emma.

Barry: oh no! I'm too late!

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **IN A WORLD OF HEROES**

 **FIRST CHAPTER UP ON 19** **TH** **OF JUNE. ONE PERSON WHO REALLY LIKES MY STUFF AND WHO I'VE NOTICED IS A READER IS:**

 **LAR7(**

 **SO LAR7( DO YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE NEXT? IF SO PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. JUST A QUICK UPDATE

**JUST A QUICK UPDATE….**

 **I'LL ALSO BE POSTING THIS ON THE FASTEST FAIRY TALE ALIVE.**

 **THE FLASH + JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER TITLED:**

 **A WORLD OF HEROES IS CHANGED TO A**

 **THE FLASH + ONCE UPON A TIME CROSSOVER CALLED:**

 **THE COLLIDING DARKNESS**


	12. NEW STORY UP NOW!

**THE FLASH+ONCE UPON A TIME CROSSOVER**

 **THE COLLIDING DARKNESS IS UP NOW!**

 **RECOMMEND YOU READ**

 **FASTEST FAIRY TALE ALIVE**

 **2\. ELEMENTARY MY DEAR SWAN.**


End file.
